lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Urmen Scarlet
Urmen Scarlet is the son of Jessica, and Saiden Scarlet making him a member of House Scarlet. Urmen Scarlet has one sibling in the form of Taimen Scarlet of whome was once the forgotten son of his father but following his injury Taimen became the favored son and followed his father into the wars brewing. Urmen grew up the golden child of his father Saiden, and in this way he was constantly given praise, and other rewards for his natural abilities and skill. During this time he would become arrogant, and cruel which would eventually lead to his brother creating a trap for him. Finally at the age of fifteen Taimen could no longer accept his brothers abuse of him, and not wanting to be second fiddle in his father's eyes he menipulated his brother into using a rope swing to swing into water. The tope swing had been damaged by Taimen so that it would break when someone tried to swing out on it, and although when he arrived Urmen didn't like the feeling of it he felt honor bound to complete the dare and thus he swung out and when he far out he felt the roap snap and when his leg hit the ground he knew everything had changed for him. In that moment everything changed for him, and he watched the look on his father's face when he was told that Urmen would never walk normally again, and following that he spoke, and saw his father very little. Left alone he grew close to his mother for the first time in his life, as before this he had never seen any importance in knowing her because what was the point when he was going to be a great warrior. In his mother he discovered a new path, and he threw himself and his natural intellect into the administrative tasks that he knew he would never get the credit his brother would get but he would get the power he craved. History Early History Urmen grew up the golden child of his father Saiden, and in this way he was constantly given praise, and other rewards for his natural abilities and skill. During this time he would become arrogant, and cruel which would eventually lead to his brother creating a trap for him. Finally at the age of fifteen Taimen could no longer accept his brothers abuse of him, and not wanting to be second fiddle in his father's eyes he menipulated his brother into using a rope swing to swing into water. The tope swing had been damaged by Taimen so that it would break when someone tried to swing out on it, and although when he arrived Urmen didn't like the feeling of it he felt honor bound to complete the dare and thus he swung out and when he far out he felt the roap snap and when his leg hit the ground he knew everything had changed for him. New World In that moment everything changed for him, and he watched the look on his father's face when he was told that Urmen would never walk normally again, and following that he spoke, and saw his father very little. Left alone he grew close to his mother for the first time in his life, as before this he had never seen any importance in knowing her because what was the point when he was going to be a great warrior. In his mother he discovered a new path, and he threw himself and his natural intellect into the administrative tasks that he knew he would never get the credit his brother would get but he would get the power he craved. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Family Members Relationships Category:House Scarlet Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal